


Worth It

by spicyshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Creampie, Daddy Kink, Daddy Shiro, Dirty Talk, Lance misbehaves but it's for a good cause, M/M, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, Top Lance (Voltron), brief morning cuddles too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 15:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyshiro/pseuds/spicyshiro
Summary: “Shiro,” Lance whispered, gently nudging his sleeping husband's shoulder. Grey eyes opened a sliver, scrunched up and blearily trying to make out Lance’s face in the early morning gloom.“What's wrong?” Shiro mumbled, slurring his words until they were near gibberish; but Lance was well versed in sleepy Shiro speak.Lance rubbed his morning wood against his husband, gasping softly at how good it felt. “I'm horny.”





	Worth It

“Shiro,” Lance whispered, gently nudging his sleeping husband's shoulder. Shiro’s face twitched, soft whines escaping as he rolled from his back over to his side. He was still asleep when he hooked a leg over Lance’s thigh and bundled him tighter against himself, Lance’s face pressed against his sleep warm chest. Lance’s heart melted; Shiro could be so cute at times and Lance never failed to find his husband's sleepy noises endearing. But Lance was on a mission, he couldn't be distracted by how cute Shiro was (which was very). “Shiro,” Lance whined, squishing a stubbly cheek beneath his finger and wiggling it a few times for good measure. Finally, grey eyes opened a sliver, scrunched up and blearily trying to make out Lance’s face in the early morning gloom. 

“What's wrong?” Shiro mumbled, slurring his words until they were near gibberish; but Lance was well versed in sleepy Shiro speak. 

He rubbed his morning wood against his husband, gasping softly at how good it felt. “I'm horny.” 

Shiro closed his eyes, sighing. “Course y’are.” He was well aware of how demanding Lance’s libido was. He rolled away momentarily, stretching and popping his “old man joints” - as Lance liked to teasingly call them - back into place, settling back against the small mountain of pillows Lance insisted on having on their bed. “C’mere, baby, tell Daddy what you need.” Shiro effortlessly fell into his role, arms open in invitation and Lance didn't hesitate to crawl into them, straddling Shiro’s hips as he tucked his head beneath his chin; safe. Shiro lazily stroked Lance’s back, still half asleep, but aware enough to participate. 

“I just wanna come, I don't care how,” Lance said into Shiro’s neck, grinding his hard cock against Shiro’s - which was now starting to chub. His husband hummed thoughtfully, considering. 

Lance felt Shiro’s head move to the side, looking at something. “It's 5am. I have to get up for work in an hour,” Shiro said and Lance felt a little bad for waking him up early. “So here's what's gonna happen, baby. Since  you want sex,  you can do all the work.”

Lance pouted a little. He was undeniably a pillow queen; preferred to let Shiro take the reigns and fuck him thoroughly into the mattress. “But, Daddy-,” 

Shiro pinched his ass none too lightly. Lance squeaked. “If you woke me up just to argue with me it won't end well for you, baby,” Shiro warned, but the serious tone was ruined by the yawn he let out. “Ride me or fuck me, either is fine, but I'm not helping. So what'll it be?” 

Lance didn't have to think on it too long. “I want to fuck you.” 

Shiro hummed, a little pleased, and nudged Lance off him to roll onto his belly, hands burrowing beneath the million pillows to prop them up enough to comfortably rest his head on them. “Well then, get to it, baby,” He said, grinding his cock against the bed a few times before Lance’s brain rebooted. 

In record time Lance had lube smeared all over his fingers, prodding and teasing Shiro’s rim, drawing soft sighs from his husband. Lance had been expecting a quick handjob with filthy words whispered against his lips, maybe a blow job if he was lucky. But this? It was rare for Shiro to bottom, so when the opportunity arose, Lance was more than eager to oblige. He was a bottom bitch at heart (everyone with half a brain could see that) but the rare treat of fucking his husband's tight ass was too good to resist. And if he teased Shiro a little bit while he was at it, well, it wasn’t anything the man didn't have coming. His husband’s fingers were both a blessing and a curse, drawing orgasms from him one after the other with no mercy or edging him for hours - letting Lance have a taste of ecstasy before denying him and making his body burn hot with need. He was sure Shiro expected nothing more than a quick morning fuck before he had to get up but now that he was presented with this gift, Lance’s time for a bit of mischief had begun. 

Fingers slipped in and out of Shiro at an unsatisfying pace, slow enough to stimulate but not arouse, rubbing the rim of Shiro’s hole every time he withdrew them. His prostate was purposely avoided. Lance had learnt from past experience that it riled Shiro up quickly, and that was something Lance wanted to avoid for now. He wanted to tease his Daddy, give him a taste of his own bittersweet medicine. 

Shiro shot a glare over his shoulder, relaying just how naughty he was being. Lance knew Shiro preferred to get straight to business when he bottomed, to skip the teasing in favour of a rough fuck. Shiro had told him as much on a few occasions and Lance was  _ so _ getting punished for this later, for teasing his Daddy and not giving him what he wanted. But seeing Shiro writhe and buck his hips back, trying to fuck Lance’s fingers - whatever punishment  Shiro dealt would be worth it. His fingers finally brushed Shiro’s prostate and the whine he let out was beautiful, his body arching in pleasure, the early morning sun filtering through the blinds and casting shadows across his scarred back, glinting off the gold of his wedding ring - artwork of the finest degree that made Lance’s heart sing. This was  _ his _ and his alone. No one else would see his Daddy like this. Lance kept stroking that sweet spot with both fingers, never stopping or slowing, no chance for Shiro to catch his breath between loud, hitching moans that made Lance’s hard cock turn an angry, neglected red. He ignored his cock for a long moment (previously desperate thoughts of getting off long forgotten) and reveled in the delicious sounds his husband was making. A particularly hard stroke had Shiro crying out, legs kicking out trying to get Lance to  _ ease the fuck up _ . 

“I swear to god, baby, if you don't fuck me right this second I'll put you over my knee and spank your ass raw,” Shiro growled, frustrated. This was not going the way he thought it would. But shit, it felt so good. 

“Anything for you, Daddy,” Lance purred, removing his wet fingers to lube up his aching cock. He began to fuck his hand, the slick sound of Lance seeking his own pleasure riling Shiro up more than it should and he reached around to dig fingernails into Lance’s thigh in warning. Lance got the message;  _ hurry up or else _ . The tip of his cock pressed into Shiro’s hole and went no further. He draped his lithe body over Shiro’s back, whispering into his husband's ear. “How do you wanna be fucked, Daddy?” Lance nibbled an earlobe and felt Shiro’s full body shiver beneath him. “Do you want it hard and fast, just how you like to fuck me?” Hard thrusts drove his cock into Shiro in quick succession, drawing out gasps and even a whine from the man. “Or do you want to make love? Want me to whisper things about how good Daddy makes me feel, how I love my Daddy with my entire heart, as I fuck you so sweetly?” The pace slowed, Lance’s cock fucking deep into Shiro at a languid, unhurried rhythm, angled just right that the blunt head of Lance’s cock nudged Shiro’s prostate every time. 

“You'd b-better hope I can't - hnn - walk after this,” Shiro rasped, both a threat and an indication of what he needed. Lance thought he looked gorgeous; with sweat curling his bangs into cowlicks, a pretty red flush all over his body. Lance leaned back - watched Shiro’s hole, puffy and slick from lube and pre, as his cock disappeared inside that tight heat with every thrust, the fire in his groin going supernova. He couldn't hold back for much longer. 

Instead of replying, Lance gripped his Daddy's hips, pulling them back as he thrust forward, the slap of ass colliding with skin and Shiro’s hoarse moan ringing loud in Lance’s ears - the sweetest symphony. 

Like an epiphany, he needed Shiro to make that sound again. 

With every snap of Lance’s hips, Shiro was tugged back onto Lance’s cock, each thrust into his tight heat going deeper than the last and wringing delicious sounds from Shiro’s drool slick mouth. His husband was clutching the sheets, pillow mountain scattered everywhere in his pleasure - more of a mess than he'd been in a long time. 

Lance started to lose his rhythm, chasing his orgasm. “D-Daddy, please, can I c-come?” He might be misbehaving, but Lance was a good boy at heart - always remembering to use his manners. 

Shiro grunted out an affirmative, reaching beneath himself to desperately tug at his weeping cock. Lance held back for a moment despite the burning need to climax, waiting for his Daddy to get close as well so they could come together. And when he felt Shiro clench tightly around him - moans rising in volume as he reached his peak - Lance buried himself as far as he could, fucking his cum deep into his husband before collapsing on top of Shiro. Panting harshly into his nape, Lance lost himself in the pleasant buzz of orgasm. Shiro was in much the same state; his body twitching minutely every time Lance moved and rocking his softening cock into him, cum dripping out of his ass and down to his balls with each movement - completely blissed out.  

Lance was already looking forward to the next time he was allowed to do this. Whatever happened after Shiro’s soul returned to his body - it was worth it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro ended up falling asleep again and was late for work lmao  
> Follow me on Twitter! (@ya_boi_shiro)


End file.
